Toxic
by xMxFx
Summary: controlling her without even being around.
1. Chapter 1

'are you fucking kidding me? I said no Nichols, NO! I won't participate in your shit.'

a 24 year old blond crossed her arm frustrated while her best friend put the last bag of white stuff in her pocket. Her pockets were clearly full at the sight of it. The curly brunette shrugged and smirked. ' Dont'be such a pussy. I'ts not like something will happen anyways, I've been doing this for years now and i've never been caught before. My clients love me, and my shit.'

Piper Chapman rolled her eyes. This is what brought them together, sort of. The white stuff she used to find in her roommates bag. That's how she met Nicky Nichols a few years ago. She was a fresh college student who was eager to learn and graduate to be succesful. She was about to walk into her dornroom when she heard her former roommate making crazy noises. Piper, 18 at the time got curious and when she walked in, she only saw a big bunch of curls. It took her a few seconds to realise what the bunch of curls was doing. That was her first experience with Nichols, and lesbians.

Yes, Nicky Nichols is into girls.

Piper never understood how she became friends with Nicky, it just happened. After Piper 'caught' her doing her magic on her roommate, she just turned around and smirked, introduced herself as Nichols and told immediatly that she was dealing coke. That was it. No lies, or backstabbing. She told who she was, and what she did. That's what Piper liked so much about Nichols. Since then, they were inseparable. Ofcourse, Nichols tried to get into Pipers pants, but that never happened. She didn't try ones, but again and again and again. Eventually she stopped cause everytime Nichols came close, Piper just laughed and pushed her away.

'be careful okay?' Piper said, smiling because of Nicky's weird face expression.

'Trust me Piper, I know what I am doing.' Nicky said.

'alright then, I'll see you later okay? you promised to come to my coctailparty I organised for work.'

Nicky sighed. ' yes fine fine, but I won't do my hair.'

'Oh come on Nick, for me? It's really important for me. If everything works out like it should, mr Jefferson will offer me that job I want so badly.' Piper pleaded.

Nicky sighed and nodded.' Alright fine Chapman. I'll do my best. But only because I am deeply in love with you but can't get into your pants.'

Piper laughed and pushed Nicky away. ' you crazy fuck, just go do your thing and i'll see you later.'

1-2-3-4-5

It was freezing outside.

Nicky stood there, holding a cigarette, looking impatienly left to right. Where was this sick fuck? He was supposed to meer her 30 minutes ago. Her toes were freezing off. She knew she didn't had to trust that imbecile. He was already late with paying and now he was letting her down, with a bag full of coke. Nicky sighed frustrated and walked back and forth just to get a little bit warmer than she was. This was insane, where was he?

Then some headlights came up, at the end of the street. It took Nichols a few seconds before her eyes grew wide and she started running. This wasn't good, not good at all! It didn't take long before the sirenes went on as well. This was bad, really bad. She had to get out of here af fast as she could. She had to go to Pipers party and mix with the people, or she was screwed. Nicky kept on running and running but the headlights and the sound came closer and closer. She runned around the corner and knew that the party wasn't far away. She needed to keep on running.

she was almost there

' Nicky Nichols! stop running!'

she couldn't stop, she can't stop.

' Stop running or we shoot!'

Nicky pushed the door open with her body weight and stood still immediatly. oh fuck.. this wasn't good. There she stood, in the middle of a bunch of people, decent people. Dressed perfectly, from head to toe. Her eyes scanned the crowd and saw Piper standing, looking at her with wide eyes. It took a few seconds when Nicky felt strong arms grabbing her from behind and pushed her onto the floor. Nicky's eyes still looking at Pipers, trying to apologise.

'I've finally got you Nichols, you are going to jail, for a long time. Say goodbye to your fancy friends up here, cause you won't see them for a long long time.'


	2. Chapter 2

A messy curled woman felt the car she was sitting in stopping. She opened her eyes and saw they arrived at their destination, or atleast she thought it was the destination. As she rubbed her eyes, yawned she indeed knew that her thoughts about it were right. The policeman who was driving the car got out, and opened the door for her. Nicky tried to unlease herself from the seatbelt ze got out. A cold wind immediatly made her shiver. Yep, this was definitely the place she had to be.

'Alright Nichols, welcome to your new home. Litchfield federal prison for women.'

'Like what you've done with the place.'

'Keep that attitude and that big mouth and before you know it, the next thing you are sleeping is in an extra secured cell, specially for you.'

' Wauw, special treatment already? I am gonna love this place!'

The policemen sighed frustrated, pushed Nicky so she started walking to the entrance. 'Keep on talking like that Nichols, I hope you will rott in that hellhole'

'I'll make sure I say hi to your mother when I'm there. I mean, creating an inbecil kid like you must made her crazy'

And that got her a smack on the back of her head.' That's for insulting an officer'

' Auw h '

Nicky got silent after that. Maybe.. it wasn't a good idea to make smart ass comments about it. She had heard of Litchfield before. A few people who were in same business as she have been in here and they said that it's the best just to listen what the guards ask and say. Or they will make your life a living hell. Well, not for Nicky. She was planning om making her time here the best she can make it off. She was placed here awaiting her process in court. That could take days, or maybe weeks, or months! That's why she just wanted to have fun. And yes, a prison full of women? It was like Nicky walked into heaven. Shey arrived at the entrance when someone else opened a door, and a cranky looking woman looked at her up and down and frowned.

' Nicky Nichols?'

' Yes madam.'

' Follow me.'

Cranky woman turned around. The policemen pushed Nicky into the building. Nicky sighed and followed the cranky one. It took a few minutes before cranky pointed to a room. ' Go in there and strip. I have to see if you didn't bring anything dangerious into this prison. I am going to fill all the forms in and check you in as our brand new rookie prisoner.'

She faked laughed and openend the door so Nicky could walk in. Cranky turned around and walked to the nearest office with the policemen to do all the paperwork. Back with Nicky, she looked around and saw she was just into a small room where all kinds of shit was just dropped. As she untied her shoelaces and took of her socks, she spotted a picture of cranky women with a big fat man. Nicky grinned.

' what are you smiling about Nichols?'

' I wasn't madam.'

' okay, I see you are not the fastest one. Let me get this straight for you. Your life is fucked up. You got caught while breaking the law and now you are going to deal with the concecuences. Now keep on undressing yourself so I can keep on going with my work, usefull things, not this.'

' Alright then madam, your wish is my command.'

' And that is one strike. I warn you Nichols, 3 strikes and you will be send downstairs for extra treatment. Am I making myself clear?'

Nicky nodded.

As Nicky undressed herself and cranky woman searched her over, she was happy that it didn't took long. This wasn't like she wanted to be touched by a woman, ug gross. As Cranky was done, she gave Nicky a bunch full of clothes and told her to put it on. As she did, she motioned her to follow her. They walked through a long hallway untill they reached the end.

'Alright Nichols, here does my tour ends. When I open the door, someone is telling you the rules, what to do and don't. Where all the things are you have to be.'

' Alright, thanks.'

As the cranky guard opened the door, Nicky gasped. There was a prisoner in front of her, and not just a prisoner. It looked like a italian princess kinda prisoner in beige. Damn!

' Morello, this is Nichols. You know the drill.'

' Yes I do, if you would follow me Nichols, I'll make sure you know everything after i'm done with you.' Morello said with a soft squeaky voice.

' When your done with me? wauw, I'm in love already.' Nichols said with a laugh.

Morello laughed too and started walking to a different direction. Nicky quickly followed and Morello started talking immediatly. 'Okay Nichols, first rule up here, we call eachother with our last names. It's easier for us, but also for the guards. I mean, if you have 10 Lorna's, it's going to be hard to know which one put a used tampon in Pornstache his coffee.' she giggled.

' So huh, your name is Lorna Morello, is there anything else I should know before we go to the good part?' Nichols said with a wink.

' Well, I have a fianc ..'

' You have right now. After I show you some Nicky Nichols magic you wish you were lesbian all the time.'

Morello laughed. ' You are crazy. But no, several women in here tried to, but I stay loyal to Christopher. He's my soulmate and..'

'Yea yea, alright. So what kind of room is this?'

' This is the playroom. This is where you can watch tv, read some books, play games. Anything you want. If we go to the next room you see that it's the entrance of the library. After a short while, the guards will give you a job. It can be in the kitchen, gardening outside, washing clothes or in the work shop. You can't choose, they will do that for you. I suggest to just go to work and everything will be fine, You can easily earn 10 cents a hour.'

' 10 cents an hour? are you fucking kidding me?' Nichols said with wide eyes.

'Yes, but after 5 days, you have 4 dollars and you can buy things from the shop which is over there. ' Morello pointed in a direction.

' Oh fuck, this is gonna be hard.' Nichols sighed.

' Oh don't worry Nichols, you will be fine. Everyone has to get used to the fact that it won't be the outside world anymore. You'll be fine, trust me.'

Nichols nodded and followed Morello the rest of the tour. As she looked around she saw that the prisoners were all wearing beige, but she was wearing orange. Morello told her this was because she didnt got a room yet, and she will get it after a week when she was 'settled' down. Nichols understood. Morello took her to the washing machines at the end of the building.

'Okay, this is the last thing I have to show you. When you have dirty clothes, write down your name on a piece of paper and give put the clothes in the bag. The girls who are in charge for washing will tell you when it's all clean again. Morello smiled and looked at the woman who was putting some clothes in a machine right now. Vause, this is Nichols, a new one.

Vause, a 5 '10 brunette with green eyes and a secretary glasses turned around. ' Alright Morello, you brought the good stuff this time.'

Nichols looked at her and grinned. 'Damn, you say Vause? wauw I could so do you.'

Vause laughed and winked. 'A fiesty one, I like it.'

Nichols laughed too. Morello said: 'Well, Nichols let me show you your place where you can sleep. bye Vause.'

' Yeah, bye Vause' Nichols said.

' Bye Nichols, keep being you like you are right now, and it will be all fine.' Vause said.

Morello and Nichols walked back and stopped by a room where there were 4 beds. 'The one down there is yours. Keep in mind that it's just for a week. Here is a tooth bruse and some soap so you can clean yourself up. If you have any questions, just come to me.'

'Even if I want to get laid?' Nichols said with a wink.

Morello just smiled and walked out of the room.

Nichols looked around the room and sighed. This wasn't that bad.. sort of. She lay down on the bed and started at the bottom of the bed above her.  
Something about the tall brunette in the washing room made her think. She looked familair, or her name was. Who is she?


	3. Chapter 3

It took a week before Nichols was allowed to use the telephone. The guards wanted to test her first, let her get used and assigned her a place to sleep. Her celmate was a very quiet lady in her sixties. Nichols heard she's been called Norma. No one knew her last name but it was a name she would listen too. Nichols was happy with the fact that Norma was her celmate. First of all, she was a great listener, and second of all. She couldn't be a rat if Nichols was trying to do something against the rules up here. Not that she was planning too, but there was something she had to figure out.

Vause

Nichols kept on thinking about the tall brunette. It was like the had met before, but she didn't know how and where from. It had to be important otherwise she would just forget it. Well, that was hard for Nichols since Vause was an attractive women. She often thought how it was like to be with her, together naked bodies.. Alright alright, stop Nichols! Nichols walked up to the telephone and called the only person she was dying to speak too..

(an inmate from Litchfield Federal prison in New York is trying to reach you, press one to accept the call)

Piper Chapman listened to the tape and sighed before she pressed the one. ' Nicky?'

' Piper? Thank god! I'm so happy you pick up the phone. I'm so sorry, so sorry for everything.'

Piper sighed. ' You fucked up Nichols, you know that right?'

'Yes I know, that fucking idiot. He set me up! I knew he was too weird and too.. clean to buy some shit from me. But the thing I am sorry for is that I ran into your party and probably fucked it all up for you and your promotion. Did I?'

' Well, yes it took me an hour of talking, and making sure I didn't had more friends like you, but I got the job.'

Nicky smiled. ' Really? oh my god that's so fucking awesome news! I'm so proud of you Chapman! Good job! If I was with you, I will satisfy you in a way you never had before. I make you gay immediatly.'

Piper laughed. ' Idiot.'

' You know me.' Nicky said, but then sighed

'How's life up there? Were you allowed to call now? I was hoping to hear from you earlier.'

'Well, those shitty rules up here make me crazy. First they investigate me, but naked! then I got some ugly orange clothes, which is beige right now. I got to spend in a 4 person room with old people who were okay I guess. Now I'm roomies with silent Norma who's pretty cool because she never talks. Well.. let me put it this way. I thought it would be a lot worse.'

'I'm so glad your okay Nick. I was afraid they would rape you or something..'

' Trust me Piper, I don't know all the prisoners and yes, there are a few of them who are more gay then I am, but I can take care of myself. You know that. But there is one girl..'

Piper laughed. ' Oh god haha, tell me all about her. Is she the one? You have met the love of your life in prison. Very romantic Nicky, very romantic.'

Nicky laughed. ' No, no not like that, well if she would come to me, I would fuck her so hard that she would remember me for the rest of her life. No, she has something I can't lay my finger on. It's like I've seen her before, or met her? I don't know. Can you look something on google for me?'

'Yes sure! wait a minute, my laptop isn't on. oookay, yes I got it. Alright, what do you have?'

' Her name is Vause.'

' Vause alright, you have a first name?'

' No, we call eachother with last names.'

Piper pressed speaker on her I-phone and pressed enter after she typed the name Nicky gave to her. 'alright Nick, your on speaker. Let me see.. wow, there are a lot of Vauses on google. Is there anything special I can look for?

Nicky pressed the phone tighter against her ear. Well, she is smoking hot, but that won't help.'

'No it doesn't Nick, come on help me out.'

' Well, I think I know her because of my business. Can you look on that?'

Piper filled in the information and pressed enter. The first article she saw was immediatly the one she was looking for. 2 pages full of the arrestment of an A Vause 6 monts ago. ' okay Nicky, she is indeed in the same business as you were, she was a dealer. Got caught because something ratted her out. she has to be there when her case will come, in wow another 6 months. She must be a important person in that drug kartel because when I read it, I don't think she will be getting out for a long long time.'

Piper scrolled down, to see if there was any other information Nicky has to know untill she stopped at the photo at the end of the article and she gasped.

' What, what Piper, what's it's saying? Anything I should know about?'

' Nick, how does she look like?'

' smoking hot.'

Piper sighed frustrated. ' Just tell me.'

' wow, wow okay, well.. she's tall, green eyes, secretary glasses and she has this look that..'

' That she can undress you with her eyes, and your insides get al tighten up, which feels weird but also like it has to be like that?'

'Uh yes. Okay, Chapman. Spill it out. Do you know her?'

Piper sighed.

'CHAPMAN!'

' Yes, yes I do! I know Alex Vause.. I know Alex Vause very well.. '

'How?'

Piper took a deep breath. 'Let's just say that we've met before.. Please Nick, don't say anything to her about me. This would only make problems what I don't want.'

'Tell me what happened between you and her? Were you into drugs? or were you lovers? No it can't be. You aren't gay.'

Piper got silent

Nicky gasped. 'No fucking way, you and her?'

' Please, it was just a phase on a holiday. I worked at a bar a few years ago remember? That's where I met her. We kinda hit it off for a while and oh god she's so good! But I knew after a short while I couldn't do this. This wasn't me. But.. she had this power over me.. I couldn't get enough of off her.' Piper said.

' Wow Chapman, I'm still shocked about the fact you had some pussy.'

'Please don't tell her okay? Don't tell anyone, don't tell her! I'm so fucked if she finds out. You will be fucked too.'

'Okay, okay Piper. I won't tell her or anyone.'

Nichols took a deep breath and looked around when she saw a guard looking at her, and ticking on her watch with her index finger. 'Listen Pipes, I gotta go. Thank you for this info. We talk soon okay? I thought I could have visiters every weekend. I'll make sure you are on the list okay?'

' Alright Nick, be safe, and remember what I said to you about Alex.'

'I will, thanks Pipes. Bye.'

'bye' 


	4. Chapter 4

summer of 2012, Cancun Mexico.

drops of sweat formed on her forehead and upperlip when 21 year old Piper Chapman mixed the alcoholic drinks for the customers. She never knew she could make coctails. It just happened and she was pretty good at it. The people loved her! She smiled widly when a customer called her for another sex on the beach. She gladfully accepted his request and started shaking the mixer.

'here it is, your sex on the beach hun.' Piper said.

' Please, marry me blondy.'

Piper laughed.

She loved it here! she wished she could work here forever. Sadly, it was only a summer job. Even though her boss wanted her to stay, she couldn't. Her senior year started after summer and she had to pass. As Piper looked around the bar she saw that a bunch of girls came in. Seems like they were already tipsy. She grinned. Tipsy girls meant that the guys were buying them drinks, which also means more tips for her. And she was right. It was like magic came into the bar. The men couldn't get their eyes and hands off of the girls. Piper smiled to the group and continued working. She didn't knew that someone was constantly looking at her, with her green eyes underneath her black secretary glasses. There was something about the blond bartender that intrigued the dark brunette. Was it her smile? Her blue eyes? or was it how she was to the customers? sweet and innocent?

The dark brunette got up and slowly walked to the bar. It was like a strong wind pushed her towards the blond young girl. ' he you, Lauren English Wilder'

Piper turned around and looked into a pair of green eyes.

' we're skipping America before the accopilise, you wanna come?'

'sorry?' Piper said with a suprised look on her face

'hi there sexy blond, can you give me another beer?'

'sure thing hun'

The dark brunette watched how the bartender smiled and helped the man with a beer. Then she got back. ' Can I help you with something?'

' Piper Chapman!'

Piper turned around and looked straight into the eyes of her boss. 'yes Nate?'

Nate wrapped his arm around the dark brunettes waist and pulled her closer. This is the best customer we have. Make sure she gets everything she needs.'

Piper smiled and looked at the woman next to him. 'I will do my best'

Nate smiled and walked again. The dark brunette looked at her. ' So, Piper Chapman.. it seems like everyone likes you as the bartender for tonight. Expecially the men up here. You know exactly what to say and they will eat our of your hand. I like that in a woman.' she smiled and looked into Pipers eyes. ' What else do I need to know from you.'

Piper looked at her with a strange look, a small smile formed her face. 'Who are you?'

'My name is Alex'

Piper leaned against the bar.' And what do you do Alex, besides trying to flirt with complete strangers'

'I work for an international drug kartel.'

Piper looked at her funny and then burst out into tears which made Alex laugh too.

1...2...3...4...5...

Piper woke up fast, sweat on her forehead. She didn't just dream about the first time she and Alex met, 3 years ago on her holiday in Mexico. Piper tried to catch her breath, it was like she run 5 miles. She let herself fall down on her bed again and thought about the dream. She was immediatly intrigued by the dark brunette. She also knew that Alex kept an eye on her the first time she walked into the bar. She act like she didn't saw it, but those green eyes looking at her so directly made her shiver, in a good way. Pipers eyes fluttered and she slowly fell asleep again.'

1...2...3...4...5...

She never felt like this before. The way she did this to her. She couldn't help but moaned, louder and louder. She tried to grab the headboard above her, but she was nearly there, she couldn't grab it. Her toes curled and she let herself come. She took deep breaths while Alex's head underneath the sheets. She looked at Piper with a satisfied smile on her face. 'Horrible wasn't it? '

Piper still tried to catch her breath and smiled seductivly. 'the worst. you are really bad at this'

Alex smiled and pulled Piper into a passionate kiss. Her hands carressing Pipers naked body. God, the young blond was driving her crazy. Piper pulled back from the kiss and whispered. 'Can I do you?'  
a blush came onto her cheeks when Alex smiled and cupped her face. ' You don't have to ask.' They shared a kiss together when Piper said. ' I've.. i've never done it before.'  
Alex sat down a little bit and smirked. 'You've never down on a woman before? what kind of lesbian are you?'

Piper smirked too. ' the boob touching one.'

Alex laughed and leaned into her, and whispered against her lips. 'Are you ready to take the plunge in the deep?'

'Are you gonna coach me through it?'

Alex smiled and captured her lips in a loving kiss.

1...2...3...4...5...

Piper got up again, not only sweating like a pig, but it was also like she just felt that Alex went down on her. The feeling she experienced for the first time.. it's like she felt it all over again. Piper groaned. Fuck, fuck fuck! this isn't good! Why is this happening. She had to sleep. Not dreaming about her former fling.

1...2...3...4...5...

Piper had a day off. It was nice not to work for a chance. She and some friends of her decided to have some drinks at their bar. They laughed and laughed. Piper laughed when her friend John tried to shot some tequila, which came out of his nose. It was going to be great night.

'Look who is there!' Nate said.

Piper looked up and a smile captured her face. Alex came in, and it was like Alex knew that she was here. Their eyes met and a smile came onto Alex face as well. She winked. Piper stomach felt it and she blushed. She tried to focus on her friends, but Alex was constantly looking at her, her green eyes behind her glasses. God, she was driving Piper crazy.

Then Alex stood up and walked to the other side of the bar, to the restrooms. Piper followed her with her eyes, and she had to the urge to follow her, but not immediatly. She had to wait, one minute, maybe two? Piper couldn't wait anymore. She looked at her friends and got up. 'Pee time, be right back.'

Piper practially runned to the restrooms and there she was. 'hi'

Alex turned around and a smirked. 'Hi, having fun?'

'oh you know, having a night off and we decided to enjoy it.'

'I can see that. I'm glad you are having fun.'

Piper smiled and took a step closer to her. 'May I ask you something?'

'Always.'

' Why did you come up to me?'

Alex stroked a hair which got loose next to her face. 'I don't know. We kept on meeting and I just wanted to meet you, so badly.'

'But what about that girl I saw you with the first night we met?'

Alex grinned. ' Oh, you mean sylvie? yes, we dated.'

Piper took another step closer to her and whispered. 'look, if she is the one and is going to be your future wife, you gotta tell me to back off.' Piper took a deep breath and took another step when they were a few inches away from eachother. ' But you came after me, and I liked it. I.. I never saw myself like a sexual person but..' She trailed off and Alex smiled seducevily at her. ' but since..' Piper smiled and leaned into her. 'I wanna taste you again..'

Alex closed her eyes and shivered. This girl really had an effect on her. She opened her eyes againa and leaned in to Piper and kissed her. Her hands on her body, Pipers hands on her neck. The kiss came more passionate and Alex couldn't handle herself anymore. She took Pipers hand and let her inside the womans restroom.

1...2...3...4...5...

yep, she came.

Her dreams felt so real, and so passionate, Piper just came. Her chest going up and down, her hear sticky from sweat and her toes curled. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all! why did Nicky had to go to fucking jail! Why is Alex in the same prison as her best friend is! She was going to find out, and then she was fucked. Big time.


	5. Chapter 5

Nichols was assigned to work at the workshop. It was something she thought the best job she could so. She never saw herself washing clothes, gardening or work in the kitchen. Yes, working with tools, fixing things was the job for her. And between you and her, she found herself getting attention from other prisoners which she quite liked. She was only here for a week, and she already had some action in de showers with an asian who was pretty flexible. Yep, she could survive in here. as Nichols walked into the workshop on a early morning, she only found Lutchek the guard who was in charge. His head hung back and he snored. Nichols rolled her eyes and kicked against the chair Lutchek was sitting in. With a loud bang, he fell onto the ground and woke up with a loud groan.

'what the fuck?'

'Morning Lutchek'

'Nichols! what the hell was that for?'

' I felt like doing it. And it was fun to do though'

Lutchek got up with a sigh. ' i'm laughing my ass off.'

Nichols sat down. ' where the hell is everybody?'

' Caputo needed a few to fix something, or something. I don't fucking care anyways. But it seems like he forgot to mention that the dryer is also broken and I only have you to fix it.'

' Well, do you want me to fix it?'

Lutchek shrugged. 'I guess so, like I said, I don't really care. But since the women up here need clean clothes, I guess I have to send you there. If it doesn't work. let me know and I will fix it myself. Just go, and stop bothering me. I didn't get much sleep tonight anyways.' Lutchek said sitting on his chair again.

' What did you do? Some lazy ass porno? You right hand must be trained by now.'

'That's a strike Nichols.'

' Alright, alright i'm going. See you later Luts!'

Nichols laughed as she walked outside.

' he, Nichols!'

Nichols looked up to see Morello walking up to her with a smile. 'How are you doing? Are you getting used to be here?'

Nichols shrugged. 'I guess, it's not that bad here. I just have to watch my mouth to some people. but at others it worked out pretty well.. I must say that the asian girl.. uhm whats here name again? Soso is pretty nice when she's all wet and..'

'Yes, yes okay, I get it. You got some action. That's pretty fast! I hope Boo haven't heard it yet.'

'Who's Boo?'

' A very big woman.'

'Oh, you mean with one with her head shaved at one side and the large tattoo's on her arm?'

'Yes, that's the one. I heard she was on Boo's list to be fucked, but if she heard that the new L in prison got her first, she might want to talk to you about it. But I don't know if it would be positive.'

Nichols wrapped her arm around Morello's waist. 'Don't worry about me. I'll be fine.'

Morello giggled. ' I know,but I wanna make sure that you are ok.'

Nichols smiled and kissed Morello on her head. 'Thanks Morello.'

'Anytime. I gotta go, some new prisoners are coming to Litchfield, and I gotta do my tour again. See you later Nichols.'

'Bye Morello.'

Nicky walked inside to the laundy droom and smiled. 'Vause! On wash duty again?'

Vause turned around and smiled. 'Isn't it my favourite mechanic.'

Nichols laughed and opened her legs and made a face, she changed her voice and said. ' Yesh madam, is there something which has to be fixed? Or do I need to help you with some nasty things?'

Vause laughed and winked. 'Well..'

Nichols took a step closer. ' Tell me Vause, can I help you with something?'

Vause looked at her, her eyes somewhat above her glasses. Her hands on her sides. 'Well, right now I'm getting al dirty but the sad thing is that the dryer is broken, could you fix it for me please?'

Nichols groaned. 'oh man Vause, your a nasty one.'

Vause laughed. 'Just fix my dryer, and we'll see after what I can do for you.'

Nichols wiggeled her eyebrows. ' I'm curious. From stories i've heard your pretty good.'

Vause looked at her strangely when Nichols walked to the broken dryer. 'What do you mean stories?'

'Well, I heard different stories but first of all, I heard you were one of the best drug dealers in the states. Kubra his name is right? your boss?'

Vause walked up to her, with a frustrated look on her face. ' Nichols, tell me how the fuck you know all this. Are you one of Kubra's?'

'Relax Vause.. I..'

Vause pushed her against the dryer. 'Just fucking tell me!'

'Whoa calm down! Let me explain. When I first met you and Morello told me your name, it was like I've heard it before. So I asked a friend of mine to look on the internet under your name and told me what I already expected it. I did know Kubra and you as his exclusive dealer. I used to be in the business too. My business used to called NiNo, as in my name.'

' Who is this friend of yours that searched under my name?'

' That's not important.'

' Yes it is! I have to know if it isn't dangerous for me. I don't want myself killed because of a blubbermouth, or yours.'

Nichols looked at het frightened. ' Whoa calm down. I know for sure she won't tell anything.'

' it's a she? oh great.' Alex muttered. ' Woman are always the worst. Trust me. If she is your girlfriend lie as much about what you do. You get fucked anyways. Even if it's for pleasure or business, it doesn't matter.'

'she's not my girlfriend. Yes, I tried to get into her pants but she's as straight as fuck. I have no chance with her, even though she told me she had a lesbian fling when she was younger.'

Vause sighed frustrated. 'Promise me that your friend won't tell shit.'

Nichols touched her arm. 'Trust me, she won't tell.'

Nichols smiled when she continued to fix the dryer, but Vause wasn't happy about it. Someone outside knew what she was. And it wasn't good. This meant that someone was making plans to kill her. Kubra must have known that when she was set to go into court she was going to testify against him. No doubt about it that Kubra had something on his sleeve. If Nichols's friend was the one, Vause would be in great danger.. 


	6. Chapter 6

It took Piper an hour to reach her destination. Litchfiel Federal Prison. Nicky had called her the day before and told her she was on the list. That meant that Piper was allowed to visit her friend every week. It kinda scared Piper a little because she was on a place she hoped never to go. Second of all she was scared to look at the person she hasn't seen in 3 years. Piper secretly hoped that Alex Vause didn't had someone to visit her. That would give her some air. Piper parked her car and slowly walked to the entrance, praying that Alex wouldn't be there. As Piper walked in, she saw a female guard who looked kinda cranky at her and immediatly thought about what Nicky had said about her. She couldn't help but laugh about it.

' What are you laughing about?' Cranky woman said.

'Oh, nothing. I guess I am just happy to see my friend again.'

' Uh, huh.. alright then. What is your name and who are you coming for.'

' Piper Chapman, I'm here to see Nicky Nichols.'

Cranky woman groaned. ' Nichols you said? So you are her girlfriend?'

Piper laughed. ' No, we are just friends.'

' Let me guess, she tried?'

' Yup.'

' I thought so. She was quit busy up here in the 2 weeks she has been here.'

' I'm not suprised.'

' Alright miss Chapman, Have a seat. When the bell is ringing, you can go in, take a seat at a table and the prisoner will come to you. Let me tell you the rules. Only touching at the beginning and the end when you are leaving. This guard. ' she pointed at the person next to her. ' will check your purse to see if you are not trying to smuggle things for the prisoner. If that happens, the prisoner will go the a private cell and won't come out untill she has to go to court. You understand?'

Piper nodded. ' Yes madam.'

The bell rang after 10 minutes. Piper got up and walked behind a spanish speaking family. She learned a little spanish when she was in Mexico back then, but the family in front of her spoke so fast that she gave up trying to understand what the hell was going on with that family. Piper shook her head and sat down at a table an officer told her too. As she looked around her a sad feeling overwelmed her. This room was just so.. sad.

' Chapman! you blond bitch!'

Piper laughed when she heard Nicky's voice and got up to accept the hug Nicky gave her.' Hi there idiot!'

Nicky let go of off her and sat down. 'Wauw, it's so good to see you!'

Piper sat down as well. 'It's so good to see you too. You look good!'

Nicky laughed and wigged her eyebrows. 'Pipes, I am in heaven. There are girls around me. ONLY girls! I'm here for 2 weeks and I met this Asian girl.. and she is like wauw!'

'So you had her?' Piper laughed.

' He, you know me. When I want something, I get it.'

'Yep, only me.'

Nicky widened her eyes. ' Oh great that you remind me of it. I want an explanation. How the hell did you had a lesbian experience, in Mexico.. with the smoking hot woman who's a drugdealer, who is smoking hot and you didn't tell me about it. Even though I asked you after your holiday 3 years ago how it was and you just said it was OKAY? '

Piper sighed, she hoped that Nicky would just let it go but at the other hand she knew. ' I don't wanna talk about it Nicky.'

' Too bad for you.'

' Okay, fine fine. I didn't want to tell you because it was just for one time. Thing happen during summer and I want to keep it like that. Yes, it was nice at that time but I also knew that it wasn't good for me if I continued this fling with her. She had something I couldn't lay my finger on, but I knew I had to tell her that her and I couldn't stay in touch. I felt like I was in danger or something.'

'Your full of shit.'

' I knew you wouldn't understand.'

'No I don't. Why her, and not me?'

' For God sake Nichols. Are you really mad about that? I'm not a lesbian! I just had a fling and that's it. Live with it.'

Nicky looked at Piper and noticed that she was pretty upset about the whole situation. ' I'm sorry Pipes, I don't want to upset you. I'm just so suprised about everything. But answer me one thing.  
'what?'

'Are you sure you aren't into girls?'

The bell rang at the same time Piper started laughing. They both got up and hugged eachother tightly. Piper closed her eyes and pressed her friend tight against her. She had missed her friend and it was so worth it to drive a long time for it. As she opened her eyes someone was looking right back at her. Blue met green. Blond met black. Piper gasped and pulled back from Nicky as fast as she could and it was like someone trapped her because she couldn't stay on her feet. Nicky looked worried at her and looked at the direction Piper was looking and and her eyes widened too.

Alex Vause stood at the other side of the glass and she looked pissed. 


	7. Chapter 7

fuck fuck fuck FUCK! This wasn't good..

Vause looked from Nicky to Piper and back to Nicky. Her eyes spat fire and she turned around and walked away. Nicky looked worried at Piper who looked like someone just died. So white her face had become.

' Pipes?'

' Your scrued now, you know that right?'

Nicky looked at her, now knowing what she meant. ' uh.. what?'

Piper shook her head and looked into Nicky's eyes. ' She now knows that I am the friend you asked some info about. She will haunt you and will try everything to figure out what I told you. She thinks I have said horrible things about her. Or something about her business. I'm so worried that she will hurt you in any way.'

Nicky took Pipers hands in hers and smiled. ' It will be fine, I'll explain it to her and she will understand. And besides, if she tries to hurt me. I will kick her ass so hard that she can't sit for weeks!'

Piper pulled her hands out of Nicky's and looked at het frustrated. 'I'm glad you see the humour in it. I just want to warn you for her.'

A loud beep was hearable. The guards guided the prisoners back to their room and the guests outside. Nicky looked at Piper and smiled. 'I'll be fine. I promise.'

As the guard pushed Nicky away, Piper looked at her, her arms around herself and whispered. ' I sure hope so..'

as Nicky walked back to her "room" she immediatly saw Vause sitting on her bed, clearly looking pissed. Nicky looked at her and sat down next to me. 'Okay, I feel like i'm fucked. Am I right?'

Vause looked at her, the brunette in front of her with her messy curls clearly looked like she didn't had anything to hide, but she had to know. What did the blond woman say to her what can affect her? The blond one she thought she would never see again after she brutaly walked out of Alex her life. She was heartbroken when Piper left her. And now, 3 years later. There she was again. Even more beautiful than she was before.

'What did Piper tell you about me.?'

Nichols shrugged. ' Not much.'

Vause sighed frustrated. 'I'm asking you nicely Nichols. I know more ways to get the truth out of you. I'll ask you one more time or I will make sure you will be pushed into the isolated cell. Your choice.'

Nichols laughed. ' Like you have the balls to do that.'

Vause stood up. ' Watch me'

Vause walked away and Nichols smile dropped slowly as she saw Vause walking to Pornstache and leaning over to whisper something in his ear. The 40 year old guard listened intenly and looked over at Nichols. He nodded to Vause and slowly walked to Nichols with a small grin on his face. ' So...'

Nichols looked at him with her green eyes and shrugged. ' Sup Pornstache'

'That's a strike Nichols. You already got one when you came in here, one more strike and you get a nice new bed downstairs, all alone.'

Nichols shrugged again. ' I have nothing to hide and planning on doing something.'

'Well, let's see about that. Get of off the bed. Inspection time.'

Nichols got up and Pornstache walked in the room. He didn't waste any time and threw the sheets, pillows and the matras across the room. After that, the little closet at the end of the bed was his next victim. What was inside of the closet was on the ground. He went on like that for a few minutes and what seemed like forever he got up and a huge grin appeared on his face.

'What's this Nichols?'

he showed a toothbrush.

Nichols laughed. 'Well, I like clean teeth. What's your point.'

'I don't mean the toothbrush, look what you did with the end of it.'

As Nichols looked better at the toothbrush, she saw that the end of it got some sharpe ends. It was like someone made a knife of off it. Nichols throat suddenly became dry. She slowly turned her head to Vause who had a smirk on her face. That bitch.. that fucking bitch!

'And that's strike three Nichols. That's isolation for 2 weeks for you for carrying a deadly weapon.'

Nichols felt Pornstache his hand on her shoulder and dragged her along with him. Nichols kept on staring at Vause who's smirk became even bigger and bigger. Piper was right. She didn't knew Vause at all. She is a phycho! When she got out of isolation, Vause will get it back. Nichols promised herself that.'

i'm sorry miss Chapman, but Nichols is not available for the next two weeks.'

Piper just arrived from an hour drive and she was exhausted. This was not the message she wanted to hear. But she kinda expected it anyways. After Alex and she saw eachother. She knew Alex would so something to hurt Nicky. Where was Nicky?  
' Where is she? What happened to her?'

' She is in isolation because she didn't follow the rules.'

'What kind of rules?'

' I don't have to tell you miss Chapman. Now please go away so I can help others.'

Piper sighed and was about to walk away when an idea popped into her mind. 'Excuse me. Does my name also appear for another prisoner?'

The guard looked at her with a frown. 'Like who?'

'Alex Vause.'

'Alex Vause you say huh.. Let me see..'

For Piper it took forever when the guard looked over some files. Even though the file was huge. Was it all about Alex? Did he got so many visitors? Who were they? Piper was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear the guard talking to her. 'Miss Chapman? Hello? Hello?'

'I'm sorry yes?'

' You are on her list. She's expecting you today.'

It was like Pipers body and mind were two seperate things. Her body was screaming no, but her mind yelled yes! Go to her, talk to her! And before she knew it. Piper was sitting on a chair. Waiting for the woman she hoped never speak too again. She burried her hands in her face while people came in the room and out. As someone caughed, she looked up and Alex was standing in front of her. Piper slowly stood up too and looked directly into Alex her dark eyes. Immediatly a feeling she had felt before crawled into her stomach. And Piper knew that this wasn't good at all. That meant that Alex still had control over her. Just one look..  
As both of them slowly sat down, not disconnecting their eyes, Alex spoke.

' Piper..'

' What have you done to Nicky?'


	8. Chapter 8

'Is that the only thing you have to say to me Piper?'

'I don't don't give a fuck about anything else so answer my question!'

Alex crossed her arms and got silent for a few seconds before she answered. 'Welcome to prison. Fuck with me, I'll fuck with you.'

'That's bullshit Alex and you know it. Nicky haven't done shit to you.' Piper said angry.

' She put me in danger by asking an outsider about my life. Lucky for her it's you and you can destroy my life just like you did 3 years ago.' Alex said sarcastic.

' I didn't destroy your life. I walked away because your way of living freaked me out! Yes, we had fun for the summer in Cancun and a little after that. But I hope I was clear when I told you I didn't want this'

Alex shook her head. ' I can't FUCKING believe you!'

' INMATE!' a guard yelled.'

Alex put both hands in the air for a short while before turning her attention back to her blond ex and whispered. ' I took you everywhere. I showed you things you haven't heard before, I let you eat things you haven't eaten. I did things to you, you never thought you could do or feel. I can't remember you complaint about how I satisfied you..'

Piper shivered. It was like she had her dream all over again. And since the woman who made her feel like that was sitting across from her wasn't helping at all. Alex noticed her change of behaviour and a small grinn appeared on her face.

'You are still thinking about it do you? The way I touched you..'

'Stop it Alex'

' I let you come several times.. I bet no other girl did that to you, even Nichols couldn't.'

'I'm not a lesbian!'

Alex frowned. ' Not a lesbian?'

'The only woman on woman experience I had was with you. I'm seeing someone at the moment. A guy.'

Alex burst out in laughter. 'You fucking kidding me? I thought you and Nichols were a thing.'

'Sorry for ruining your fantasy.'

a loud bell went off and Piper felt relieved. Both woman stood up and Alex spread her arms. 'Goodbye hug?'

Piper frowned, turned around and walked away. Alex grinned and walked back to her dorm. Seeing Piper again made her feel weak and she didn't liked it. After 3 years the blond woman still had such an effect on her. And by the look on Pipers face she knew she had that effect on her aswell.  
Alex had to think about a way to get this feeling of off her. What to do, what to do. Alex lay down on her bed and looked at the bed across from her. Nichols bed. A sense of guilt flew over her but she shook it off. She had it coming anyways. That made her come up with an idea. Alex got up and she slowly walked to Nichols closet. As she looked left and right, she slowly looked through her stuff and immediatly found what she was looking for. Pipers home adress.


End file.
